Attitude with the GG's
by Punk-Kevin
Summary: helped by GG (Griffin Gurl) ST (Siberian Tiger) is really fun thats why it says humor atthe bottom of this summery and a lil supernatural if ya know what i mean ;) Oo
1. Kevin's Arrival

Punk_Kevin: .....Just read the fic I have nuffin to say but read it. -_- yes I can be very rude sometimes, so get use to it and if you can't then dont give me a review of your complaint okay.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own JSRF but I have the game and I bet ppl that do fics of JSRF have it too..but why do i care...  
  
Chapter 1: Kevin's arrival.  
  
Kevin: Mom why do i have to go to Tokyo with you? Can't i stay home or stay with my friends untill you get back?  
  
Mother: Of course..... NOT dear I wouldn't be back untill 7 days and I thought you'd need a little vacation.  
  
Kevin: Well you thought wrong.  
  
Mother: I hear there are good places to skate there why dont you go get your rollerblades and skateboard??  
  
Kevin: -_- Um............... how about... no.  
  
Mother: Kevin you're gonna be bored there you should have something to do now go get them.  
  
Kevin: -__________- *throws himself down on the floor and crawls weakly to his stuff*.  
  
Mother: Ugh kevin get up and walk.  
  
Kevin: -__________- Too lazy......  
  
Mother: -_- What am i gonna do with you kid?  
  
Kevin: Let me move out? :)  
  
Mother: No  
  
Kevin: How about letting me free?  
  
Mother: Get into the car Kevin!  
  
Kevin: -_- Why can't any of my friends come?  
  
Mother: Because this is a family Vacation and we hardly spend time together.  
  
Kevin: No wonder why.  
  
Mother: What did you say?  
  
Kevin: Nuffin..  
  
.......At the Airport.......  
  
Mother: Isn't this great our first time on a plane.  
  
Kevin: Oh yeah real great i hope we crash and die.  
  
Mother: Kevin.  
  
Kevin: What?  
  
Mother: Get on the plane!  
  
Kevin: -________________________________________________________________________________________________-  
  
Mother: -_______________________________________________________________________________________________-  
  
........On the Plane.......  
  
Kevin: I'd be cool if this plane crashed just like on cast away or like Final Destination. :)  
  
Mother: no it wouldn't.  
  
Kevin: yes it would.  
  
Mother: no it wouldn't.  
  
Kevin: yes it would.  
  
Mother: no it wouldn't.  
  
Kevin: yes it would.  
  
Mother: be quiet or ill duct tape your mouth!!  
  
Kevin: *puts head phones on* -_________-  
  
..............24 hours later.............  
  
Mother: oh great were here now lets go find our Inn and then we can spend time together! :)  
  
Kevin: oh goody. -__________________________________________________________-  
  
Mother: i think this is our Inn....Kevin?  
  
A/N: Kevin ran off from the mothers torture!  
  
Kevin: *listening to music and is walking in Shibuya Termianl*.  
  
DJ proffesser K: this is Jet Set Ra.....   
  
Kevin: *turns to another station* what kind of crap is that??  
  
DJ professer K: as i was saying...this is jet set radio underground pirat...  
  
Kevin: what the hell...*turns off music*.  
  
*Radio comes on all by itself*.  
  
DJ Proffesser K: now you listen here you lil punk.  
  
Kevin: 0_0.......?  
  
DJ proffesser K: this is the DJ of Mayhem!  
  
Kevin: soo....  
  
DJ professer K: so you better listen to my music or I'll bust a cap on your ass... other words shoot ya!  
  
Kevin: yeah cool....-_- how can you shoot me from underground?  
  
DJ proffesser K:.....i have my ways.... psyhic ways.....  
  
Kevin: well i'm harry potter.....  
  
DJ Proffesser K: Blimey!!  
  
Kevin: yeah -_-  
  
Punk_Kevin: end of chapter one ST (Siberian Tiger) and GG (Griffin Gurl) helped me on this fic and there pretty wacky teens dont you think?.... 


	2. So Bizzare

Here's chapter 2 I know i'm fast at putting up chapters  
  
chapter 2: so bizzar  
  
Kevin: ...=_= ---- stonted look) *throws the radio in the garbage, then walks down a road with no people or no cars* heh finally quiet* walks more and ends up in the garage*!  
  
Corn: huh...hey you're  
  
not the pizza guy either DAMN!  
  
Kevin: what's this place and why does your hat float?  
  
Corn: its not floating it's just made that was.  
  
Kevin: what do you like pump air into it?  
  
COrn: no like it like stands like up like on like its like own.   
  
Kevin: -____________-  
  
All of a sudden it starts raining mushrooms.  
  
Kevin: what the hell??  
  
Corn: not again its been raining mushrooms every five minutes.  
  
Kevin: .....0o.....??   
  
GG: hehehehehh (has cans of campbells mushroom soup).   
  
ST: mmmmm i love that stuff. ^-^  
  
Yoyo: yay mushrooms!!!  
  
Kevin: whoa freaky hair...  
  
Beat: well look at your hair it looks like a porcupine at the back and in the front it looks like leaves.  
  
Kevin: um there spikes okay red head...and son't make fun of my hair you a$$hole.  
  
Beat: hey cut the attitude.  
  
Kevin: why don't you make me stick boy.  
  
Corn: okay shut up no fights.  
  
Yoyo: *walks up to kevin and stares at him* hi your hair looks funny.  
  
Kevin: well what about your hair its green.  
  
Yoyo: it is??  
  
Kevin 0o???  
  
Yoyo: 0o???  
  
Kevin: -_-  
  
Yoyo: -_-  
  
Kevin: =(  
  
Yoyo: :)  
  
Kevin: get away!  
  
Yoyo: (starts to cry) wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Kevin: ??  
  
Corn: great you made him cry! -_-  
  
GG: nnnooooooo (throws a fat guy on Kevin)  
  
Kevin: 0_* WHAT THE HELL???  
  
Corn: thats been happening to me all day, everytime i say Yoyos stupid a man falls on me!  
  
Kevin: 0o?  
  
Punk_kevin: okay this isnt the best chapter who cares -_- 


	3. Yoyo problems

Punk_Kevin: Heres chapter 3 it maybe weird and stupid but they stupidity gets the best of you somethimes.  
  
Chapter 3: Yoyo problems. 0_0  
  
Corn: you know what you remind me of a guy that used to be here he had blue hair and he was mean, and Yoyo like followed him around and now hes gone though.  
  
Ever since he left Yoyo has been acting kinda weird....  
  
Kevin&Corn: *looks at Yoyo*  
  
Yoyo: see Yoyo you don't have any friends nobody likes you! Yoyo has friends. :(  
  
Corn: yeah...since he saw Lord of the rings 2 he's been doing that all the time  
  
Kevin: -_0?  
  
Beat: watch this *takes out a Condom and streches it in Yoyo's face*.  
  
Yoyo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Beat: AHHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHA  
  
Kevin: -_-  
  
Corn: -_-  
  
Yoyo: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Beat: ahahahahhaahhahahahahahha *crys*  
  
Kevin: what's his problem?  
  
Corn: Yoyo is afraid of condoms -_-  
  
Kevin: oh..heh whimp.  
  
Beat: it's so funny. :)  
  
Corn: -___________________________-  
  
  
  
......1 hour Later.......  
  
Corn: fianlly we got the Condom off!  
  
Beat: um hey Yoyo isn't breathing....  
  
Corn: oh great not again..someone has to do CPR on him....  
  
Beat: well what are we gonna do the girls aren't here.  
  
Corn: 0_0  
  
Kevin: *chuckles* one of you have to do it.  
  
Corn:well it's not me.  
  
Beat: i'm not doing it  
  
Corn: oh c'mon Beat your gay anyway.  
  
Beat: 0_0 i'm not.....gay.  
  
Kevin: well you look it.  
  
Beat: fine i'll do it..but not because i'm gay, because my friend is dying.  
  
Corn: is he giving us a survey?  
  
Kevin: isn't he already dead?  
  
Beat: shut up....  
  
Beat gives Yoyo CPR.  
  
Corn&Kevin: aawwwww XP sick  
  
Beat: *hurls*  
  
Yoyo: *Comes back to life* hehe see i have friends ^-^. No you don't Yoyo. Yes i do.:(  
  
Kevin,Beat&Corn: -_______________________________________________-  
  
Yoyo: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
DJ Proffesser K: Yo yo yo yo This is DJ proffesser K the black man in the house.  
  
Kevin: oh no not you again...-_-  
  
DJ proffesser K: oohh WHAT you?  
  
Kevin: yes me.  
  
Punk_Kevin: end of chapter 3 sorry it's short 


	4. Kevin Joins the GG's

Punk_Kevin: hey Chapter 4 now, I bet you're wondering how I can do this fic so fast eh?  
  
It's Because I have beautiful Powers BWAH AHAHHAHAHAHAH....0o.  
  
chapter 4: Kevin joins the GG's.  
  
DJ proffesser K: so what is he doing here?  
  
Corn: he wants to join us.  
  
Kevin: no I don't. -__________________________________________-  
  
Corn: sure you don't thats what they all say *pats Kevins back*.  
  
Kevin: touch me again I'll make sure you don't have kids for life.  
  
Corn: .............................  
  
Kvein: yeah thats what I thought don't want me to bust your balls do you.  
  
DJ Proffesser K: I do.  
  
Kevin,Corn& Beat: 0_0  
  
DJ Proffesser K: I mean i don't I don't......whew. -_-'''  
  
Corn: so do you have skates??  
  
Kevin: yeah I do I'll go get them since I have nuffin else to do.  
  
.....Back at the Inn.....  
  
Mother: oh you're bak already. ^-^   
  
Kevin: shut up I'm going back out *gets his skates*.  
  
A/N: I hate my mom she gives me too much "love".  
  
Mother: oh have fun. ^-^  
  
Kevin: I hate that! I wish you'd get mad at me for once.  
  
Mother: you know i hate to yell at my lil luv bunny *pinches his cheeks*.:)  
  
Kevin: OW F*** MOM LET GO!!!  
  
Mother: ^_^  
  
.....Left the Inn.....  
  
Kevin: *puts on skates*   
  
.....Goes to the garage.....  
  
Corn: okay the first thing you need to know is jumping.  
  
Kevin: -_-  
  
Corn: okay lets skip that....  
  
Kevin: yeah I think people know how to jump.  
  
Corn: wise a$$.  
  
Kevin: *puts up middle finger*  
  
Corn: okay do you know how to grind?  
  
Kevin: yeah -_-  
  
Corn: okay show me.  
  
Kevin: *grinds*.  
  
Corn: okay you know what you're doing, good job!  
  
Kevin: -_- okay I've been rollerblading all my life.  
  
Corn: so have I.  
  
Kevin: good for you, I don't care.  
  
GG:Hehehee I like Kevin.  
  
Punk_Kevin: of course everybody loves me.  
  
Kevin: okay did I join the team yet??  
  
Corn: okay I guess.  
  
Yoyo: yay. ^-^  
  
Kevin: -_- I can tell this is gonna be a gay vacation. 


	5. Stupid 5th Chapter

Punk_Kevin........................Hi..........................  
  
..............................................................  
  
0o ......end of chapter.....*that was stupid* i had nuffin else  
  
to do....sorry................................................ 


	6. Another Beat, and Mints?

Punk_Kevin: 6th chapter yay. -_-  
  
Chapter 6: another Beat, and mint??  
  
Corn: Okay now we have to go spray graffiti.  
  
Kevin: okay...what for...?  
  
Corn: well..ah..for freedom.  
  
Kevin: oh what fun. -_-  
  
....Out In Shibuya Terminal....  
  
Corn: okay do you know how to spray graffiti.  
  
Kevin: -_-  
  
Corn: okay I'll take that as a yes...  
  
Kevin: okay i want action.  
  
Tsukasa Beat: hi  
  
Kevin: who the hell are you??  
  
Tsukasa Beat: TB a.k.a Tsukasa Beat.   
  
Kevin:....yeah....  
  
Punk_Kevin um Tsukasa Beat wanted me to put him in this fic too i dunno why   
  
but i think its because ST and GG are in this fic...he probably loves them..  
  
GG & ST: heehee. -^^-  
  
Punk_kevin: -_-  
  
....All of a sudden the Rokkaku police appear out of no where....  
  
I don't know why they just do....  
  
Hayashi: ahahah there you are you lil punks I knew I'd find you sometime.  
  
Kevin: ...and you are?? -_-  
  
Hayashi: Hayashi, duh read my name that is typed.  
  
Kevin: oh i see it, okay Woody.  
  
Yoyo: * has nails and a hammer* Hayashi. ^-^  
  
Hayashi: OH NO NOT AGAIN 0_0.  
  
Yoyo: *runs after Hayashi*.  
  
A/N BTW Hayashi means wood in Japanese.  
  
GG & ST: DUH!!  
  
Kevin: okay freaky old guy...  
  
Hayashi: *nailed to a cross* I'M NOT OLD YOU PUNK!!  
  
Kevin: I love that word. :)  
  
Yoyo: lookie I'm Bob the Builder. ^-^  
  
Kevin: you watch that show?  
  
Corn: yeah he watches every kid show on our T.V.  
  
Kevin: don't tell me he watches Caillou...  
  
Corn *nods*.  
  
Kevin: 0_0  
  
Corn: I know.  
  
Hayashi: oh thats wrong.  
  
Yoyo: I like that show. :)  
  
Kevin: -_- its gay Yoyo like you.  
  
Yoyo: I like being gay. :)  
  
Kevin: 0_0  
  
Hayashi: *drops mints* oh no MY MINTS!!!  
  
Yoyo: 0_0 MINE *dives for the mints*.  
  
TB: I want some!  
  
Yoyo: *hisses*  
  
TB: eeeekk *screams like a girl*.  
  
Kevin: O...kay.  
  
Corn: hehehe.  
  
Hayashi: GIVE ME MY MINTS NOW!!!  
  
Yoyo: MINE. ^-^  
  
Hayashi: -_-  
  
Kevin: I'm bored lets go.  
  
Corn: yeah.  
  
Yoyo: *nibbles on Mints*.  
  
....All walk away except Hayashi of course....  
  
Hayashi:HEY COME BACK HERE.  
  
TB: hey wait for me!  
  
Kevin: who says you're coming?  
  
TB: ahh...??  
  
Corn: he could come but you have to be our slave.  
  
TB: aaww. :(  
  
End of chapter 6 


End file.
